


Bete Noire

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Strange things are happening aboard Voyager and it looks like Seven of Nine is the target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. I'm still fighting off the flu. I know yall are still waiting on the epilogue of Secrets and some of yall want me to continue Crush but it's hard to write the sexy stuff when I feel so awful.
> 
> Good news - I got an offer from a publisher for The Cursed Heart! Thank you all for the encouragement. Not sure I would have submitted it without all the support.

_ Seven of Nine was clinging to the floor of the Cargo Bay – the room had been depressurized and an opening in the bulkhead was pulling her towards the vacuum of space.  _

_ “Kathryn!” she cried out, a look of intense fear in her sky blue eyes. “Kathryn, help me! Kathryn!” _

_ Kathryn tried to move towards her but couldn't. Some force kept her frozen to the bulkhead. She couldn't even speak.  _

_ “Kathryn, please-” _

_ Suddenly a green light appeared, enveloping Seven.  _

_ “We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile,” said the chilling voice of the Collective.  _

_ Seven's fearful look turned to one of sheer terror as the tractor beam pulled at her. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the floor, her Borg hand digging into the metal.  _

_ “Kathryn!” _

__

Kathryn Janeway jerked awake and bolted upright in bed. She was soaking in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She pulled the blanket up around herself, shaking. 

_ Get it together, Katie,  _ she thought as she fought to catch her breath _.  It was only a nightmare.  _

It wasn't the first time she'd had bad dreams about Seven. She'd had them pretty regularly since letting the former drone join her crew several years ago. But for the last week or so, the dreams had been getting more intense. They left her feeling terrified, like some young, green ensign. 

“You're a Starfleet Captain,” she told herself. “Starfleet captains don't easily succumb to fear. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.”

The words brought her some measure of comfort and she straightened up.

“Fear is irrelevant,” she said and the words brought a smile to her face. “Fear of a dream is irrational.”

She might have imitated Seven a bit but she wasn't mocking her. 

Kathryn got up and headed into the bathroom. She decided a hot hydroshower might make her feel better so she turned the nozzles and stepped in. The hot water blasted the sweaty, grimy feeling from her skin. It warmed her up and she emerged feeling refreshed. 

“Computer, what time is it?” she asked as she dried off.

“The time is 03:55,” the computer chimed. 

“Too late to go back to sleep,” she muttered to herself, thinking she didn't really want to anyway. She put on her uniform instead of her nightgown then went into her living area. 

“Coffee, black,” she said to the replicator. 

The cup appeared and Kathryn took it over to her computer, figuring she might as well get a start on the day. 

Only she couldn't. She couldn't concentrate. After 15 minutes of trying to read the latest report from Engineering she gave up. No matter what, she couldn't get the sound of Seven crying for help out of her mind. 

' _Kathryn help me'_ _,_ she recalled, a slight shiver going through her. _ Ridiculous. She doesn't even call me Kathryn. And Seven isn't one to beg for help or to look as blatantly terrified as she did in my dream. Even if she were being sucked out of an airlock, she'd probably still have that stoic look on her face. _

Kathryn smiled briefly then shook her head. Seven wasn't as aloof as she pretended to be. She'd come a long way since she'd first come aboard. 

She finished her coffee and went to the replicator for a fresh cup. She helt it for a moment, inhaling the aroma. It helped her some but it wasn't enough. She decided to go to the Cargo Bay and watched Seven regenerate. She'd never admit it, but it was something she did periodically. Watching Seven regenerate always made her feel peaceful. Sometimes, after particularly bad days, she'd talk to Seven, even though she knew she couldn't hear her. She didn't expect her to respond, it just mde her feel better. She always left before Seven finished her regeneration cycle. 

_ So I'll go see her,  _ she reasoned, leaving her quarters with her cup of coffee. _ Maybe it'll put my mind at ease and I can get some work done. _

Kathryn sipped her coffee periodically as she strolled towards the Cargo Bay. It was still fairly early and she didn't encounter any crewmen on her trek. She stepped into the Cargo Bay and was about to seal the door when she noticed Seven wasn't I her alcove and there were speaks coming from the interface, and smoke. 

“Seven?” she called out loudly, feeling a stab of concern. She stepped towards the platform and that's when she saw her – Seven was laying face down on the deck in front of her alcove. And she wasn't moving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn's coffee mug shattered on the deck as she ran to Seven's side.

“Seven!” she said, falling to her knees beside her. She rolled the blonde over and found she wasn't breathing. Her lips were blue. 

“Oh my God – Janeway to Sick Bay! Medical emergency in Cargo Bay 2. Seven's unconscious, she isn't breathing.”

“I'll beam her directly to Sick Bay. Stand by,” the Doctor said over the combadge. 

“Beam me too,” she ordered.

Her command training kicked in and she started CPR in the few seconds it took for the Doctor to activate the transporter. 

Kathryn stood by while the Doctor worked on Seven. She felt rooted to the spot, like in her nightmare. 

Starship captains don't succumb to fear, she reminded herself, then glanced at Seven on the biobed. Fear is irrelevant. 

She was met with a surge of anger and adrenaline. She could work with that. 

“Janeway to Chakotay,” she said, tapping the combadge. 

“Chakotay here,” he answered, his voice thick with sleep. “Is everything alright, Captain?”

“I need you on the bridge as soon as possible and send the Gamma shift Bridge crew to meet me in Sick Bay. Janeway out,” she ordered, then tapped her combadge again. “Janeway to Lt. Torres. ...Lt Torres, respond.”

“What?” the half-Klingon growled. 

“Report to Cargo Bay 2 immediately. Something's wrong with Seven's alcove.”

“What, the Borg princess can't run her own diagnostic?” she asked, sounding annoyed.

Kathryn wished she could reach through the combadge and throttle B'elanna. 

“Seven of Nine has been critically injured,” she said venomously. “The Doctor is working on her now. So lose the attitude and follow orders. Janeway out.”

Kathryn paced while the Doctor worked on Seven. He had the biobed closed over her chest and was injecting her with various hyposprays. She wasn't conscious but her lips were no longer blue. 

The doors to Sick Bay opened and Ensigns Harry Kim, John Peters, and Doug Webb walked in. 

“Captain, what happened?” Harry asked, seeing Seven on the biobed, looking alarmed. 

“I was hoping you could tell me, Ensign,” she said coolly. “I found Seven on the deck near her alcove. You didn't detect any unusual power fluctuations or anything abnormal on sensors?”

“No, Captain. Nothing,” Harry said. 

“Everything's been quiet,” Peters confirmed. 

“I've got Lt Torres in the Cargo Bay investigating. Harry I want you to join her. Go over everything with a fine tooth comb, understand?”

“Yes ma'am,” he said obediently. 

“Dismissed,” she said. “All of you, get back to work.”

The ensigns left the Sick Bay hurriedly and Kathryn resumed pacing, trying to think of what else to do.

“What's taking so long, why hasn't she regained consciousness?” she snapped at the Doctor. 

“The electrical pathways in her cortical node are damaged. I'm working on them now -”

“Well work faster,” she barked. 

“Captain, you may not have noticed but this isn't your Ready Room, this is _my_ Sick Bay,” he said without looking up. “She's going to be okay but you have to let me work. So either sit down or go somewhere else. Please.”

Kathryn glowered at him but he ignored her, still working on Seven. Deep down she knew he was right. She wasn't doing Seven or anyone else any good down here. 

“I'll be in my Ready Room,” she growled, heading for the door. “Call me as soon as she wakes up, Doctor.”

Kathryn stalked across the Bridge to her Ready Room without speaking to anyone. She was pacing, agitated, when Chakotay came in. 

“How's Seven?” he asked as she walked away from him to sit at her desk. 

“The Doctor's working on her,” she answered shortly. 

“What happened?”

“I don't know,” she snapped, then took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, Chakotay. I think it was some sort of malfunction with her alcove. I'm waiting on a report from B'elanna. There was smoke and sparks and she was on the deck unconscious. When I found her, she wasn't breathing.”

“She's lucky you were there...at 4 a.m.,” he said with a smile. 

Kathryn stiffened. 

“What do you mean by that, Commander?” she asked, her voice dangerously low. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, seeming to realize his mistake. “She's just lucky. Is there anything I can do, Captain?”

“No, Commander. You're dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm not getting this one done as quickly as others. It's been brought to my attention by more than one of you that one of my stories, Lost and Found, has been plagarized by someone.   
> It's downright disheartening that someone would do that and it's kinda taken the wind outta my sails, making it harder to want to keep doing this. I know there's no money to be made writing fanfiction but that doesn't mean you can steal people's intellectual property.  
> I do have a report in to the Ao3 staff so hopefully they can do something.  
> (And if the person who DID plagarize me is reading this by some chance, I would accept an apology and if you want to keep your work up a reference that it came from me.)
> 
> In lighter news, I've been in touch with the publisher regarding The Cursed Heart. I've completed a synopsis and will be getting a contract to review and negotiate by the end of the week hopefully. Thanks for the support everyone and I will keep y'all posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven's eyelids opened and the first thing she saw was the captain's face hovering over her. 

_I am in Sick Bay_ , she realized instantly. 

“What happened?” she asked, trying to st up. A pounding in her head along with the captain's hand on her shoulder prevented her from sitting up. 

“Take it easy, Seven,” the Doctor said, appearing beside her. “There was a malfunction with your alcove. What's the last thing you remember?”

“My alcove?” she repeated, fighting the pain and sitting up. “What happened?”

“Some sort of power fluctuation. B'elanna and Harry haven't been able to find a cause yet,” Janeway said. “But I assure you, I've made it our highest priority.”

“I should run a diagnostic-” Seven began, trying to get to her feet. 

“You're not going anywhere yet,” the Doctor said. “I have to assess you. What's the last thing you remember?”

“The captain and I played Velocity, beginning at 19:00. She won six rounds, I won three. Afterwards I went to the Astrometrics Lab and worked on the slipstream drive calculations for two hours before returning to the Cargo Bay. I commenced regeneration at 23:00.”

“Captain? Is that accurate?” the EMH asked. 

“We played Velocity and the score's right but I didn't know she went back to work after – although it doesn't surprise me,” she said, giving Seven a small smile. 

“And then you found her at 04:30?”

“Yes.”

“You found me, Captain?” Seven asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

“...Yes.”

“Did you require my assistance, Captain?”

“Oh, no. No,” Janeway said and Seven observed the blood fill the capillaries in her face for 1.3 seconds. “Nothing important anyway. You just concentrate on feeling better, Seven.”

“I 'feel' fine,” she said tersely. “I wish to examine my alcove and run a diagnostic. I know more about Borg technology than Lt. Torres or Ensign Kim.”

“You're free to go so long as you take it easy and come back to see me in six hours. If they determine your alcove is safe, you should finish the remainder of your cycle.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said, getting up off the biobed. The room seemed to spin for a moment, then her vision cleared and she left Sick Bay. 

Seven entered Cargo Bay 2 and found Harry Kim standing before her alcove, which was disconnected. 

“Ensign,” she greeted. “Where is Lieutenant Torres?”

“Seven! You're alright,” he said, visibly relieved. “B'elanna's in the jeffries tube checking out an abnormality in a power coupling.”

“I will assist her,” she said, and promptly crawled into the jeffries tube. 

She found B'elanna on her back in the tube, working on a set of circuitry with her tools. 

“Lt Torres,” Seven said and B'elanna bumped her head. 

“Seven!” she exclaimed, rubbing her cranial ridges with one hand. “I thought you were half-dead or something the way the captain was carrying on.”

“The Doctor repaired the damage. Have you located the source of the power fluctuation?” Seven inquired. 

“Well I found this,” she said, handing her a small device, about half the size of the Doctor's mobile emitter. “It was attached to the secondary magnetic strand. What do you make of it?”

“I do not recognize the technology,” Seven said, observing the object. It had six curved metal claws coming off of it. It reminded Seven of an insect. 

“It's not Starfleet or Borg, that's for sure. I'll take it to the Science Lab and see if I can run a diagnostic,” B'elanna said. 

“I will assist you,” Seven stated.

“Of course you will,” B'elanna said, rolling her eyes, then she gave Seven a half-hearted smile. “I _am_ glad you're okay, Seven.”

That surprised Seven. Usually she and the half-Klingon were constantly fighting. She realized she should acknowledge her sentiment. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” she said. 

“Right. Well, let's go see what this thing is,” B'elanna said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn left her Ready Room and headed towards the turbolift. 

“Tuvok, with me, please. I just received word from B'elanna that they found an odd device attached to the power couplings feeding Seven's alcove. We're meeting them in the Science Lab. Chakotay, you have the Bridge.”

“What sort of device, Captain?” Tuvok asked as he followed her onto the lift. 

“They aren't sure, only that it isn't Starfleet technology – or Maquis or Borg.”

“That news is most disturbing, Captain. It could indicate the presence of an intruder on board.”

“Let's see what we're dealing with first, Tuvok.”

They stepped off the turbolift on Deck 8. They were walking towards the Science Lab when all of a sudden they heard an explosion that shook the deck. 

They took off at a run and entered the lab to find the sprinklers going off. B'elanna was on the deck with Seven kneeling beside her. 

“Hu'tegh!” B'elanna swore, sitting up, holding her hand. “Computer, shut off the damn sprinklers!”

“What happened?” Kathryn demanded as the sprinklers stopped. 

“The damn thing exploded!” B'elanna said. “As soon as I hooked it up to the diagnostic machine. It burned my hand.”

Kathryn saw the raw, pink flesh of the Klingon woman's hands.

“Report to Sick Bay,” she ordered. 

“It's just my hand-”

“Now, Lieutenant,” she said and B'elanna obeyed. “Seven, are you alright?”

“I am undamaged, Captain,” Seven assured. 

“Is there anything left of the device?”

Seven held out a small blob of melted plastic. 

“You didn't recognize the technology?”

“No, Captain. It did not belong to any of the thousands of species the Borg have assimilated.”

“What about the species we've come across?”

“I can check the ship's database and cross reference it with what little information I was able to gather from the device before it combusted.”

“Good. Report to Astrometrics and get started. And Seven?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Be careful.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant at her, then inclined her head. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of Kathryn's shift, she hadn't heard anything from Seven, so she hailed her. 

“Janeway to Seven of Nine,” she said, tapping her combadge.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Anything to report on the device? I thought I'd hear from you before the end of my shift.”

“Forgive me, Captain. I did not realize how much time had passed. There are traces of iridium and strontium and an element known as archant that is native to the Delta Quadrant. It can be explosive. Unfortunately, I was unable to find a species that uses this sort of technology.”

“Damn. Alright. I don't want you to regenerate until we're certain there isn't another one of these – these -”

“Lt Torres called it a bug, Captain.”

“Right, a bug. I want to make sure there isn't another one.”

“Yes, Captain. I have already talked to the Doctor. He wants me to sleep in Sick Bay so he can monitor me.”

“Can you?” Kathryn asked, surprised. 

“Can I what?”

“Sleep.”

“The Doctor seems to think so.”

“Alright, well, good luck.”

“Thank you, Captain. I do not believe in luck.”

“Alright then. Janeway out.”

Kathryn left her Ready Room and turned the Bridge over to the night shift. She headed to her quarters and replicated a simple pasta salad. She was tired and ready to sleep. She ate the pasta sitting in her armchair, then dumped the bowl into the recycler.

When she went into her bedroom she saw her bed in disarray and was reminded of her nightmare the night before. She immediately felt uneasy and was struck with the desire to check on Seven. 

_ Ridiculous. You just talked to her less than an hour ago,  _ she told herself. _ She's working, then she's going to Sick Bay to sleep and the Doctor will keep an eye on her. She's fine.  _

Still feeling uneasy, she decided to go take a bath. She ran a tub of hot water with bubbles and slid in to relax with a book. 

Two hours later, Kathryn startled awake when her combadge chirped. She was still in the tub, the water was cold, and her book was underwater. 

“Damn,” she muttered ruefully, picking up the ruined book and setting it on the side of the tub. 

“Doctor to Captain Janeway,” the EMH said over the combadge. 

“Janeway here,” she said, standing up in the tub, shivering. 

“Captain...you'd better get down here. I found Seven of Nine on the holodeck with the safeties offline. She was severely injured, I'm treating her wounds now.”

“I'm on my way,” she said, feeling her heart thud in her chest. 

She gathered her discarded uniform and got dressed with trembling hands. She didn't even notice she put her undershirt on inside out. She fought to keep from shaking as she left her quarters. She all but ran onto the turbolift and she had to swallow twice before she could say “Deck 5.”

She drew on all her command training as she strode into Sick Bay but when she saw Seven on the biobed, her biosuit slashed and soaked in blood, it nearly broke her. 

“W- what-” her voice broke as she approached the biobed, she swallowed heavily. “Report.”

“She was running a Klingon training exercise when I found her,” the Doctor said, running the dermal regenerator over a nasty dark bruise on Seven's face. “She had some cuts – obviously – and a few nasty contusions. Nothing I can't fix.”

Kathryn stood by the bed and when the dark bruise on her temple disappeared, Seven's eyes opened. 

“Seven!” Kathryn said, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. 

“Captain? What happened?” Seven asked groggily. 

“The Doctor found you on the holodeck, getting attacked by Klingons. What on Earth were you _thinking_? Turning the safeties offline on a program like that! I thought you were intelligent?”

“The safeties? I did not,” Seven said, sounding confused. “I did not turn them off.”

“You didn't?”

“No, Captain.”

“You're sure?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kathryn's mind was racing. This was too much. Too much to be a coincidence. 

_ I'm not crazy...someone is trying to kill Seven of Nine.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, and keep em coming please! There's a winter storm on the way so I'll probably get some writing done especially if the power goes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn paced beside the biobed while the Doctor healed the rest of Seven's wounds. Tuvok had reported to her that he and his security team had done a thorough sweep of the ship and there were no intruders on board. That meant someone in the crew - 

_ No, _ she told herself _.  It's impossible. I can't believe it. No one in this crew, my crew, would try to harm Seven...would they? _

“There. Good as new,” the Doctor said finally and Kathryn stopped pacing. Seven sat up. She had no more bruises or cuts but her biosuit was still bloody. 

“I need to change clothes, and I am in need of regeneration,” Seven stated.

“No,” Kathryn said immediately and both Seven and the Doctor turned to look at her. “I don't want you regenerating until I'm satisfied it's safe. The Doctor said you can sleep, right?”

“It's not as effective as regenerating, but yes, she is capable of sleep,” the EMH said. “I can monitor her-”

“No,” Kathryn said, making a decision. “No. Seven, I want you to stay in my quarters until we figure out who's behind all this.”

“Captain?” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant. 

“You can sleep in my quarters – I'll take the couch. And I'm taking you off duty tomorrow.”

“Captain-” Seven protested.

“No arguing. It's late and we both need sleep. We can talk about your return to duty...after I get some sleep. Okay?”

“...Acceptable,” Seven said finally.

They left Sick Bay together and stepped onto the turbolift. Neither spoke until they reached the captain's quarters.

“You can go take a shower if you want, the bathroom is through there,” Kathryn said, leading her into the bedroom and indicating the bathroom. “I'll change the sheets and make the bed up for you.”

“I never knew you were such a 'slob', Captain,” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant at the unkempt bed. 

“I'm not – I mean, not usually. I just...haven't been sleeping well.”

“I am sorry that these incidents have disrupted your rest, Captain.”

“What? No. No, Seven, it's not your fault. Someone's trying to...hurt you. That isn't your fault.”

“Perhaps,” she said slowly, then inclined her head and went into the bathroom. 

Kathryn heard the sonic shower turn on as she stripped the sheets from the bed. She got fresh sheets from the replicator and made up the bed. She took one of her pillows out to the couch and was making up her own bed when Seven stepped out, a towel wrapped around her. 

Kathryn stared at her a moment, frozen. Her eyes traveled the expanse of Seven's body. Her bare shoulders and chest, the tops of her bare breasts, down the towel which hung midway down her thigh, to an implant that snaked its way around her left ankle. 

“I need to use the replicator to get a clean biosuit,” Seven said, drawing her from her reverie.

“Of course,” Kathryn said, turning her attention back to the couch. “Go right ahead.”


	7. Chapter 7

Seven got her biosuit from the replicator and walked back into the bedroom. She put on her biosuit wondering about the captain's vacant expression. It wasn't an expression she had ever seen on her face before. 

_Perhaps she is just tired,_ she thought as she zipped up her biosuit. 

“Are you decent?” Kathryn called from the other room. 

Seven frowned slightly as the definition went through her mind – _decent. Respectable, appropriate, kind, generous, sufficient, tolerable._

“Dressed, Seven, are you dressed?” Kathryn asked, correctly interpreting her silence as confusion. 

“Oh. Yes, Captain,” Seven said and Janeway stepped in. 

“Do you think you'll be comfortable enough? Will you be able to sleep?” she asked, walking over to the bed and smoothing a wrinkle from the blanket. 

“I do not know,” Seven admitted. “This will be my first attempt at sleeping.”

“It's not so hard. You just relax and it should come naturally. And I'll be right outside if you need me.”

“You should allow me to take the couch, Captain. This is your bed.”

“No arguing, Seven. I'm too tired. Go to bed and wake me if you need anything.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Janeway hesitated briefly in the doorway. 

“Call me Kathryn,” she said and then left. 

“Kathryn,” Seven said softly to the empty room. 

Seven called for lights out and lay down on the bed. Immediately she was engulfed by the familiar scent of her captain. It overwhelmed her and made her feel strangely warm. 

_ What is this?_ She thought, placing a hand on her abdomen. _ I have never felt this before. Wait...Yes I have. Stardate 54238.3 when I had to download the Doctor's program into my cybernetic matrix and he became aroused by the Lokirrim woman... Arousal? Is that what this is? From the scent of the captain's bed?_

Seven rolled onto her side and inhaled deeply, pressing her face into the pillow. The scent was stronger here and Seven felt her stomach flip.

_ Strange,  _ she thought, closing her eyes _.  I have never noticed this feeling before.  _

But as she lay there she found herself picturing the captain – her flashing gray eyes, her thin pink lips, the deliberate movements of her delicate hands, her strong, husky voice as she commanded the crew, the ship, commanded her...

_I am attracted to Captain Janeway_. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn shifted restlessly on the couch for some time. She worried about Seven, trying to determine who among her crew could be responsible for the attacks but also _not_ wanting to imagine the possibility. She rolled over and nearly fell off the couch, her pants twisting around her legs. 

“Christ,” she muttered, sitting up. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. She laid them across the coffee table. She'd put them back on before Seven woke up. She lay back down, pulling the quilt over her. She was much more comfortable in just her t-shirt and underwear. 

_ Seven is safe,  _ she told herself, fighting the urge to peek into the next room and check. _ She is asleep. She is safe and no one can get to her in here. She is safe.  _

Kathryn woke with a start sometime the next morning and flipped off the couch, banging her head on the coffee table. 

“Ow- damnit! What?”

She raised her head to orient herself and saw Seven standing there, watching her. Her eyes were wide, her blonde hair in wisps around her face, coming loose frm her bun like it did when they played Velocity. 

“Captain – are you damaged?” Seven said, her blue eyes wide, hurrying over to help her up. 

“I'm fine. Thank you,” Kathryn said, accepting the hand she offered. She got up, stifling a groan. Her back ached from sleeping on the couch but she didn't want Seven to know that. 

“How did you sleep?” Kathryn asked, sitting on the couch. When Seven didn't answer she glanced up to see the young blonde was staring at her. She quickly realized she was still in her underwear and grabbed the quilt, pulling it over her lap. 

“Seven!” she exclaimed and Seven's eyes flickered to hers. There was a minute of silence, then -

“Your shirt is on inside out, Kathryn,” Seven said finally. 

“I was in a hurry last night,” she said, feeling her face flush. “When the Doctor said you'd been injured...I'm going to go take a shower.”

She stood, wrapping the quilt around herself as she did. 

“May I return to Astrometrics?”

“No,” Kathryn said quickly, turning to face her. Seven quirked her ocular implant. “Just wait right here, Seven. I'll only be a minute.”

“Very well,” Seven said, sounding reluctant, sitting down on the couch. 

Kathryn wavered in the doorway, feeling reluctant to leave her alone. 

_ What can happen in the five minutes it takes me to shower?  _ She reasoned, heading into the bathroom. _ What if she doesn't stay? Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time she disobeyed orders. Then what? I go drag her back in here by her ear? _

The thought brought a smile to her face as she stripped down and stepped into the sonic shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven sat on the couch until she heard the shower start, then she stood up. Even after all this time she had never gotten used to sitting down. She couldn't get the image of Kathryn's underwear-clad posterior out of her mind. She found herself smiling. She bent down and picked up the pillow that had fallen when Kathryn fell off the couch. She held it for a moment – it was still warm from the captain's slumber. 

As she placed the pillow on the couch, her internal chronometer told her it was 12:00. She usually consumed a nutritional supplement at this time. 

_ Perhaps Kathryn should also consume nutrients at this time,  _ she thought, walking over to the replicator. _ What kind of nutrients does Kathryn like? _

The word ' _coffee_ ' came to mind and brought a smile to her lips. 

“Coffee. Black,” she said to the replicator. 

The mug appeared and Seven picked it up. It was 82 degrees Celsius and the scent – which she had previously found unappealing – made her stomach flip again. It was pleasant. Curious, she took a sip. It was bitter and she fought the urge to spit it out. She swallowed it with a grimace. 

_ How can Kathryn drink this?  _ She pondered, looking down at the cup. _ It contains no nutritional value. What can I replicate for Kathryn that is nutritious? I doubt she will consume a nutritional supplement. _

“Seven?”

Seven looked up to see Kathryn standing in the doorway, wearing black pants and an olive green v-neck shirt. 

“Coffee?” Seven said, offering her the mug. 

“Thank you, Seven,” she said, accepting the mug gratefully. “That's awfully sweet of you.”

“I was considering replicating you something to eat, since it is lunch time,” Seven said. “But I did not know what to replicate. I did not think you would enjoy one of my nutritional supplements.”

“Well, it's sweet of you to offer, but why don't you let me handle lunch? I'll make something for both of us, I didn't realize it was lunch time,” Kathryn said, and took a sip of coffee. “Mm. ...How about a salad? That should be 'nutritionally sufficient' yes?”

“Acceptable,” Seven said, feeling her mouth twitch into a smile. Kathryn's gray eyes lit up and she smiled back before turning to the replicator. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn and Seven sat at the table together, eating the salad she had replicated. In between bites, Kathryn sipped the coffee Seven had replicated, thinking that somehow it tasted better than usual. 

“What do you think of the salad, Seven?” she asked her. 

“It is...good,” Seven replied before taking another bite. 

“You wanted to say 'acceptable' didn't you?” Kathryn asked with some amusement. 

“It is better than acceptable,” Seven answered, her own amusement evident in her sky blue eyes. “Good seemed appropriate. Do you like it, Kathryn?”

“Oh yes. And this coffee is good, too. Great actually.”

“I do not understand how you can drink coffee,” Seven said with a faint grimace. 

“You've tried it?” Kathryn asked, surprised. 

“Yes. I found it...bitter.”

“I do like it strong,” she laughed. 

They continued eating in silence for a moment, then Seven paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. 

“Do you think someone is trying to kill me, Captain?” Seven asked, sounding as if she were just now considering this. 

Kathryn put her fork down and sighed. She drained her coffee cup before answering. 

“I don't know, Seven,” she said with a sigh. “I hate to imagine that someone on this ship would...hurt you, but...these incidents clearly aren't coincidence.”

“Clearly. Someone is trying to kill me,” Seven said evenly, taking another bite of her salad. 

“You sound awfully calm about this whole ordeal,” Kathryn said, clasping her hands together to keep them from trembling. 

“They have not succeeded. They will not,” she said. “Would you like another coffee, Kathryn?”

She shook her head 'no' and ran one hand through her hair. 

“ _They_ ,” she said bitterly. “Who is 'they'? ...Can you think of anyone who might try to hurt you, Seven? Anyone you've argued with recently maybe?”

“I have had my fair share of disagreements with various members of the crew. I am Borg,” Seven said, standing up and walking over to the replicator. “Coffee, black.”

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said, accepting the cup, hoping Seven didn't notice her shaking hands. “Sure, you had trouble fitting in at first but things have gotten better, haven't they?”

“There are still individuals aboard this vessel that it is...easier to avoid, whenever possible. Like B'elanna Torres,” Seven said as she sat back down. 

“You don't think B'elanna would hurt you, do you?” Kathryn asked, gripping the cup tighter. 

“No. She was injured in the explosion of the 'bug'. She also seemed sincere when she expressed sentiment about my well being.”

“Good,” Kathryn said, feeling somewhat relieved. She took a sip of the coffee Seven had handed her. “But...the others, the other names you mentioned?”

“I will compile a list,” she said. 

Kathryn nodded and put her cup down, staring at the black liquid. 

_ Six years,  _ she thought _.  Six years, 150 people, and I thought I could trust each of them.  _

“Captain – Kathryn...May I ask what you are thinking?” Seven said quietly. 

“What?” she asked distractedly, looking up at Seven. She was surprised to see a look in Seven's eyes she'd never seen before – a look of concern. 

“You seem sad,” Seven said quietly. “I did not mean to make you sad.”

“No, you didn't. I mean...I'm just worried,” she said. “And yeah, maybe a little sad. There are only 150 people on this ship, I thought I knew them all pretty well. I didn't think any of them were capable of...I mean, I handpicked the members of this crew myself. The Starfleet members. Maybe one of the Maquis, but...I don't know...”

She shook her head, feeling helpless. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to. She drew on her command training and sat up a little straighter, giving Seven a reassuring smile. 

“We'll figure this out, Seven. Why don't you type up that list. We'll give it to Tuvok, then you and I can go play Velocity. Okay?”


	11. Chapter 11

Seven stood beside the table, typing on a Padd, while Kathryn put the dishes from lunch into the recycler. 

“I'm going to change into my Velocity outfit, okay?” Kathryn said. 

Seven inclined her head without looking up. 

When Kathryn came back out in her Velocity outfit, Seven had finished her list. 

“This is everyone I have had a confrontation with in the last 12 months,” Seven said, handing her the padd. Kathryn took the Padd and the concerned look came back to her face. She skimmed the list, then powered off the Padd. 

“I'll take this to Tuvok while you change into your Velocity outfit and I'll meet you on the holodeck. Okay?”

“Okay,” Seven said with a nod. 

Kathryn hesitated at the door and looked back at her. Seven looked at her, confused, but saw the concerned look on her face. 

“I will be fine, Kathryn,” she assured her. 

“Of course you will,” Kathryn said, giving her a brief smile, then she turned and left. 

Seven walked over to the replicator and called for her Velocity outfit. She took it into the bedroom to change. When she stripped off her biosuit she was overcome with an odd desire – to lay naked on Kathryn's bed. 

_ Foolish. Desire is irrelevant,  _ she thought, then hesitated. _ Desire is human. Kathryn is human. I am...human.  _

So she gave in to the strange impulse and lay on the bed, her head on the pillow. The feeling of the quilt on her bare skin was surprisingly pleasant, as was the warmth that spread through her body as Kathryn's scent overwhelmed her again. She lifted her head slightly, surprised, when she felt the wetness between her legs. 

Curious, she slid her hands between her legs, letting her fingertips play in the moisture there.

“Computer,” she said and swallowed when she found her mouth was dry. “What is the location of Captain Janeway?”

“Captain Janeway is in her Ready Room,” the computer responded. 

“Good,” Seven said softly, letting her fingers find the bundle of nerves she knew was called her 'clitoris'. The contact sent a jolt of pleasure through her. 

She knew, on some level, that what she was doing was wrong, but it also felt good. Really good. She'd never felt like this before, and certainly never had the privacy to do what she was doing now. 

_What Kathryn probably does when she's alone here,_ she thought, the realization sending another jolt of arousal through her. Seven didn't usually attempt to use her imagination but when she closed her eyes she could picture Kathryn, her auburn hair falling across her face, her hand down the front of the pink cotton panties she'd seen earlier. 

She slipped one finger into her opening, trying to imagine it was Kathryn's hand between her legs, penetrating her. She could picture Kathryn's hand clearly – her long, thin fingers. Her delicate wrists. The way her hands moved when she drummed her fingers on the conference room table. Would they drum the same rhythm inside of her?

Seven felt as if something was rushing down on her. She moved her fingers back to her clitoris and increased the pressure and speed there. She found herself picturing Kathryn's dazed face from the night before as waves of pleasure washed over her, more intense than anything she'd ever felt in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...tomorrow or maybe later tonight if I can't sleep. ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn stood on the holodeck, trying not to be worried. She'd been waiting on Seven for ten minutes. It felt like an hour. She was about to hail Seven on the combadge, when the holodeck doors open and she rushed in.

“There you are, I was starting to worry. Are you alright? You look a little flushed,” she said, feeling a stab of concern. “You don't have a fever, do you?”

“My temperature is 37 degrees Celsius. I am functioning normally,” Seven said, her blush deepening. “Are you ready to play?”

“Yeah, okay,” she said, deciding to let it go. “Computer, begin round.”

 

 

 

Later that evening, they went down to the Mess Hall together for dinner. They sat in the corner and picked at plates of Neelix's latest leola root concoction.

“Are you going to allow me to return to work tomorrow, Captain?” Seven asked, grimacing slightly as she swallowed a bite of food.

Kathryn smiled briefly, wondering how Seven instinctively knew to call her by her rank in public.

“Yes,” she said, chewing up a bite of casserole and swallowing. “But I'm assigning you a Security detail.”

“Captain, that is not necessary,” she protested.

“I decide what's necessary, alright? I'm the captain. As long as I feel you're in danger, Tuvok will be with you in Astrometrics.”

“That is an inefficient use of resources, Captain,” Seven said, putting her fork down. “Commander Tuvok is head of security. If there were a red alert, it would be more important for him to be on the bridge. It is an inefficient use of resources.”

“I don't believe it is,” Kathryn said, lowering her voice.

Seven gave her a look that could only be described as a glower, then pushed back from the table and stood up.

“And where do you think you're going?” Kathryn asked.

“Bed,” she muttered, and stalked from the Mess Hall. A few crew members glanced back at Kathryn. She scowled and stabbed a piece of leola root angrily.

When Kathryn ate all she could stomach of the casserole, she took the plates to the recycler. She left the Mess Hall and stepped onto the turbolift.

“Computer, where is Seven of Nine?” she asked irritably.

“Seven of Nine is in the captain's quarters,” the computer chimed impassively.

“Good,” she said and blew out a sigh. “Deck 3.”

As the lift moved, Kathryn contemplated what just happened. She wasn't stupid, she knew Seven had a point.

_Maybe I am being overprotective_ , she thought, but then she remembered the sight of Seven, bruised and bloody on the biobed in Sick Bay. And on the floor of the Cargo Bay, her lips blue. Remembered her scream for help.

_That last was just a nightmare_ , she reminded herself, stepping off the lift. She entered her quarters and didn't immediately see Seven. She peeked into the bedroom and saw Seven sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the floor. When Kathryn stepped into the room, seven lay down and turned away from her without speaking.

“Seven,” Kathryn said, then let out another sigh. “Is it so horrible that I want to keep you safe?”

She waited a minute to see if she would respond. When she didn't give any indication she'd heard, Kathryn shook her head and turned to go back into the living room.

“No,” Seven said softly and she stopped and turned back around. “It is not horrible.”

Kathryn walked over to the bed and Seven rolled over to face her.

“You...You mean a lot to me, Seven, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, Kathryn. I am...sorry,” Seven said, looking up at her. “I'm just tired.”

“Well, get some rest,” Kathryn said, touching her shoulder briefly. “I'm going to shower, then I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?”

“Goodnight, Kathryn.”


	13. Chapter 13

Seven lay in bed and listened to the sound of the hydroshower. Once she imagined Kathryn with water running down her body, she couldn't get the image out of her head. She slid beneath the blanket and slipped her hand between her legs again, this time over the fabric of her biosuit. She knew she shouldn't but remembering the intense pleasure she'd felt earlier, she couldn't help but want to feel that again. Nevermind the guilt. 

Seven kept a close ear on the sound of the water as she rubbed her clit through her biosuit. The fabric barrier created a more intense, pleasant friction. She brought herself to climax efficiently and was taking deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, when the shower turned off. 

She closed her eyes and lay still, keeping her breathing even when Kathryn emerged. She opened her eyes a millimeter and watched in the darkness as Kathryn walked over to the closet, a towel around her. She removed something from the closet – a pink night gown- and took it out into the living room to dress. 

Seven listened to the sounds of Kathryn getting dressed. She heard her lay down on the couch and putt the quilt over herself. 

“Lights out,” she heard her say softly, then she sighed. “Oh Seven...”

Seven lifted her head curiously. Clearly she was not actually talking _to_ her, but she was on her mind. She thought back to what Kathryn had said – _you mean a lot to me_ –  and Seven smiled in the darkness. 

“You mean a lot to me, too,” she whispered, knowing Kathryn couldn't hear her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Seven tossed and turned for several hours, listening to Kathryn do the same in the other room. Her arousal had spiked again – strange that something that had been absent for so long was suddenly such a major distraction. But she couldn't do anything about it while Kathryn lay awake in the next room. 

Finally, Seven got up from the bed and walked into the next room. 

“Kathryn?” she said softly. 

“Seven? Are you okay? Computer, lights at half,” Kathryn said, starting to sit up but stopping abruptly with a strangled squeak. 

“Are _you_ okay, Kathryn?” Seven asked, concerned at the pained expression on her face. 

“My...my back has gone a little stiff,” she admitted, sounding reluctant. 

“Should I call the Doctor?”

“No, no. just help me to sit up...please.”

“Of course,” Seven said, hurrying over to the couch. “...How?”

“Just – lean down,” Kathryn said, motioning. Seven obeyed and Kathryn gripped her shoulders. Seven helped her to sit up, trying not to let herself become distracted by the scent of Kathryn's hair as it tickled her face. 

“Thank you,” Kathryn said, grimacing as she pulled the pillow over behind her back. 

“Is that why you cannot sleep, Kathryn? Your back?” Seven asked, sitting down beside her on the couch. 

“Partly. Am I keeping you awake, Seven? I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet.”

“No. I cannot sleep,” she said, shaking her head. “You should take the bed, Kathryn. It will help your back.”

“Don't worry about me...and honestly, I don't think I can move right now.”

“I will assist you,” Seven said, standing up. 

“What – wait -”

Seven scooped her up, one arm under her legs and the other around her back. 

“Seven, this is ridiculous,” Kathryn said, wrapping her arms around Seven's neck for support as she carried her into the bedroom. 

“Here,” Seven said, placing her gently on the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow. She pulled the blanket up over her, though she was reluctant to have the long legs revealed by the nightgown, hidden by the blanket. “Sleep, Kathryn.”

“Wait,” she said, lifting her head. “I can't sleep knowing you're in there by yourself. What if something happened to you?”

“What could happen to me on your couch, in your quarters?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant. 

“I don't know,” she sighed, laying her head back down but looking up at her. “You think I'm crazy, don't you?”

“Perhaps not. You want to protect me. It is...admirable,” she replied, then hesitated. “Would it satisfy you if I...lay down with you?”

Kathryn lifted her head, a strange look crossing her face. For a moment, Seven thought she would say no. 

“Okay,” she said, laying her head down again. 

Feeling oddly triumphant, Seven moved to the other side of her bed. Kathryn pulled back the blanket for her and Seven slipped into bed next to her. 

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” Kathryn said softly. “Computer, lights out.”

“Goodnight Kathryn,” Seven said. She thought it would be difficult, laying so close to Kathryn. Thought it would be too arousing. It was arousing but she was surprised when a wave of drowsiness came over her. 


	15. Chapter 15

The computer chimed at 06:00 the next morning and Kathryn woke slowly, feeling heavy and pleasantly warm. 

“Mm,” she mumbled, rolling over and coming into contact with a warm body, instinctively snuggled closer. She heard a sharp intake of breath and her eyes flew open to see Seven's sparkling baby blues looking down at her intensely. 

“Seven,” she gasped, pulling away from her. “I'm sorry. It's been six years since I've shared a bed with anyone.”

“I have never shared a bed,” Seven answered simply.

“Right,” Kathryn said, sliding her legs out of bed and sitting up. “Well...I'm due on the Bridge shortly.”

“I enjoyed sharing a bed with you,” Seven said softly. “It was pleasant.”

Kathryn felt her face grow warm and she stood up, turning away so Seven wouldn't see. 

“Do you want some breakfast?” she asked, keeping her voice light as she headed into the living room to replicate a clean uniform.

“No, Captain, that is unnecessary,” Seven said, her voice taking on her usual stoic tone. “I will report to Astrometrics.”

“Seven,” she said softly abut she didn't know what else to say. “...Have a good day and be safe, ok?”

Seven nodded to her, then left her quarters. 

Kathryn waited until Seven was gone, then she replicated a cup of coffee and stepped back into her bedroom. She sipped her coffee and looked at the rumbled bed where she and Seven had slept. 

_ A mistake, perhaps, allowing her into bed with me,  _ she thought, taking a deep drink. _ But sleeping next to another person, after all this time alone... _

She felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it. She closed her eyes and remembered the brief happiness she'd felt when she snuggled into Seven's side. It had been...' _pleasant_ ' Seven had said. Kathryn smiled. It had been pleasant. Sleeping next to her had been more than pleasant. More pleasant than sleeping next to Mark even.

_Bastard_ , she thought briefly, sipping her coffee. 

Mark had snored and sometimes drooled. He was always too hot and made her sweat. And Mark had given her up for dead. 

Seven had been soft and perfectly warm. She hadn't snored and she had smelled...fantastic. 

Kathryn sighed and shook her head. 

“Fantastic,” she groaned. “ _Fantastic_ , Katie. Get your homo ass into a cold shower and to the Bridge. There's work to be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news you guys - I got a contract from my publisher to review. Now, it's all legalese and idk any lawyers, so idk what i'm supposed to do except agree and sign it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sometime after noon, Kathryn was in her Ready Room going over reports. Her mind kept trying to wander. She was re-reading B'elanna's Engineering for the third time when her combadge chirped. 

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway.”

“Janeway here. What's wrong?” she asked, knowing immediately that something was. 

“Seven of Nine reported a malfunction in her visual subroutines and motor cortex. She is also experiencing balance issues.”

“Where are you?”

“We are in the Mess Hall but I will escort her to Sick Bay.”

“I'll meet you there. Janeway out,” she said, jumping to her feet. 

She hurried out of her Ready Room, trying not to run or show alarm. 

“Chakotay, you have the Bridge,” she said as she headed for the turbolift. 

“Is Seven okay?” he asked. 

“Tuvok is escorting her to Sick Bay,” she said. “I'll let you know.”

Kathryn arrived in Sick Bay to find Seven stumbling around while the Doctor tried to scan her. 

“These lights are very pretty,” she slurred, stopping to stare at a display. 

“What's going on?” Kathryn demanded. 

“She's intoxicated,” the Doctor said, scanning her. 

“Poison?”

“Synthehol. Her blood alcohol level is .13 percent!” the Doctor exclaimed, reading his tricorder. 

“How? Tuvok-?”

“Captain!” Seven slurred, stumbling over to her, nearly falling. “Hello Captain. Pretty, pretty...”

Seven threw an arm around her shoulders and Kathryn nearly buckled under her weight. 

“All she consumed was part of a nutritional supplement, straight from the replicator,” Tuvok reported.

“Your hair is so...shiny,” Seven said, stroking her head with her Borg hand. Kathryn grimaced, feeling like her scalp was being scraped with a metal garden rake. 

“Okay, Seven, let's get you on the biobed,” the Doctor said, trying to take her arm. 

“No!” Seven shouted, jerking her arm away from him. “I want to stay with the Kathryn. Capthryn. Not Capthryn, Captain.”

“It's fine, Doctor,” Kathryn said, sturdying herself as Seven put even more of her weight on her. 

“I'll administer some Chloromydride to counteract the effects,” the Doctor said, going to retrieve a hypospray. 

“Someone had to have tampered with the recipe for the nutritional supplement in the replicator,” Kathryn said, absent rubbing Seven's back. 

“Nutritional Supplement 14-Beta-7,” Seven slurred, resting her head on Kathryn's shoulder. 

“You think someone tried to kill her by putting synthehol in her nutritional supplement?” Tuvok inquired. 

“It's possible. I mean, I don't see any other explanation. There can't be that many people with the technical skills it would take to execute these attacks, Tuvok,” Kathryn said quietly. “We need to put a stop to this before...”

“So far everyone on her list has an airtight alibi and there's been no trace of anything on the computers. But I will keep looking, Captain.”

“Here we go,” the Doctor sad, coming back over. He pressed a hypospray to Seven's neck and she let out a sound like a whimper. 

“Hey, it's okay,” Kathryn murmured, stroking her back, feeling her heart ache at the sound. “Is she going to be okay, Doctor?”

“She'll be alright. She's not going to feel so great, but she'll survive,” the EMH said. “If she'd finished her nutritional supplement, we might have a bigger problem. I'd say this attack wasn't as clearly thought out as the others.”

“I agree,” Kathryn said, still stroking Seven's back. “We got lucky.”

“If you bring me the rest of the nutritional supplement I can analyze it,” the Doctor said. “Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation.”

“A prudent idea, Doctor,” Tuvok said. “I will return to the Mess Hall.”

“Captain,” Seven said, leaning against Kathryn heavily. 

“Ease up, Seven, you're gonna break my spine,” she said, strained. 

“I'm sorry,” Seven said, immediately straightening up, only to fall over. 

“Wow, the Borg really can't hold their synthehol,” Kathryn said, kneeling to help her up from the floor. “Come on.”

“Where are we going? I should be in Astrometrics,” Seven said, stumbling towards the door. 

“No, we're not going to Astrometrics,” Kathryn said, slipping an arm around her and leading her onto the turbolift. “We're going back to bed.”

“Very acceptable,” Seven said, her eyes lighting up, putting an arm around her shoulders again. 

“ _You're_ going back to bed and you're going to sleep this off...and you're probably going to wake up with an awful hangover, unless your nanoprobes deal with that, I don't really...Seven...what are you doing?”

Seven was stroking her hair again, this time with her human hand. It sent not-unpleasant shivers through the petite captain. 

“You're so soft,” Seven said. “And your hair is pretty.”

“S-stop it, Seven,” she said, brushing her hand away. Seven made a disgruntled noise but just then the turbolift stopped. She stumbled off and Kathryn hurried after her. Seven tried to key the entrance to the captain's quarters.

“My visual subroutines are mal- malfunctioning,” she said, pressing the wrong buttons. 

“It's alright, honey,” Kathryn said, the term of endearment slipping out. Thankfully there was no one else in the hallway. Kathryn keyed the entrance and Seven stumbled in. 

“You are extremely intelligent, Captain. Kathryn,” Seven said, putting an arm around her. 

“Thank you. Go lay down, Seven,” she said sternly. 

“Nooo,” she whined and it was such a ludicrous sound, the Borg whining, that Kathryn had to stifle a laugh. 

“Seven, bed. That's an order,” she said in her command tone. 

“Yes, Captain. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation of Starship Voyager... Come to bed with me?”

The question sent an odd rush of arousal through Kathryn. 

_You have no idea how that sounds, do you, beautiful?_ She thought and was about to say 'no' when Seven looked at her with her big blue eyes. 

“Please, Kathryn? Come lay down with me?” she said softly. 

“Okay,” she found herself saying. 

“Yay,” Seven said, smiling broadly. 

“Yay?” Kathryn repeated, unable to help the chuckle that escaped. 

“That is what Naomi Wildman says when she is happy. You make me happy, Kathryn,” Seven said, flopping down on the bed.

Kathryn kicked off her boots and shed her outer tunic and turtleneck before lying down beside her. 

“Yay,” Seven said again, rolling onto her side to face her, smiling. 

“You have a beautiful smile,” Kathryn murmured, knowing she should stop, should get up. 

“You have a beautiful...everything,” Seven said, touching her hair again. Kathryn closed her eyes and let her, enjoying the feeling even though she knew she shouldn't. 

“Can I...rub my face on your hair?”

“What?” Kathryn laughed, glancing at her. 

“Please?”

Kathryn didn't answer, but closed her eyes again. She felt Seven move closer, felt her rub her cheek on her hair. Then she lay back down and Kathryn glanced at her to see a big smile on her face. 

“You dope,” Kathryn said fondly, giving into the urge to touch her cheek briefly. “Try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, closing her eyes. Kathryn pulled the blanket up over them and grabbed a book from her nightstand to read while Seven slept.


	17. Chapter 17

A little while later, Seven rolled over with a groan. She had been asleep for sometime. Kathryn closed the book she was reading and looked at Seven. Her face was pale and sweaty. 

“Kathryn...I...my stomach feels...strange,” she said, placing a hand on her abdomen. “What-?”

“Are you nauseous? Seven?”

Seven jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Kathryn followed when she heard the sound of Seven throwing up, wondering how she got the be an adult without knowing what nausea felt like. She stood next to her and held her hair back from her face, rubbing her back sympathetically. 

“It's okay,” Kathryn said soothingly as Seven gasped for breath. 

“Make it...stop,” she gasped before puking some more. 

“Just get it out,” Kathryn soothed. “You'll feel better.”

Seven vomitted until there was nothing left in her stomach, then she stood with her forehead pressed against the wall. 

“I'll get you some water,” Kathryn said, squeezing her arm lightly. She went out to the replicator and came back with a glass of cold water. Seven drank half the glass thirstily, then grimaced. 

“Unpleasant,” she said. 

“Yeah, it can be. Try rinsing your mouth out, spit in the sink.”

Seven nodded and lurched towards the sink. Kathryn brushed the blonde hair back from her face while Seven swished the water around her mouth then spit it out. 

“You okay?” Kathryn asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Seven nodded weakly. 

“Wanna go back to bed?” Kathryn asked. 

She nodded again and lurched back towards the bedroom. 

“Easy, I got you,” Kathryn said, putting an arm around her for support. 

“You...you touched my breast,” Seven said with a sound like a laugh. 

“What – no, I – bed, Seven,” she said, trying to sound stern, but it was the first time she'd ever heard Seven laugh. 

“Yes, Captain,” she said, laying down on Kathryn's side of the bed. 

“Roll over, honey,” she said, the term of endearment slipping out again. 

“Sweetened bee regurgitation,” Seven said, scooting over so Kathryn could sit down. 

“What am I going to do with you?” she said aloud, shaking her head. 

“Kiss me?” Seven suggested, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

Kathryn balked but didn't push her away. 

“You don't mean that. You're drunk.”

“You're pretty,” Seven said, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. 

“You're drunk,” Kathryn said again with a little more conviction. 

“I thought you were pretty before I was drunk,” Seven said, laying her head back on Kathryn's shoulder. Kathryn felt her face flush and she looked down to see Seven pouting slightly, her bottom lip poked out. 

_Adorable_ , she thought, smiling, and leaned her head down to kiss Seven's forehead. Seven smiled briefly, her blue eyes shining. 

“That's not what I meant,” she said, the pout returning. 

“I know,” Kathryn said, kissing her forehead again. “Go to sleep.”

“I can't, I'm hot,” she said, squirming. “My biosuit is too hot.”

She reached for the clasp of her biosuit and started to unzip it. 

“Wait,” Kathryn said quickly, getting up from the bed. “How about I replicate you some pajamas?”

“Pajamas?”

“Uh-huh. Wait right here.”

Kathryn got up and went to the replicator in the living room. After scrolling through the options she replicated a set of satin pajamas in red – Seven's favorite color. Shorts and a sleeveless top in her size. When she stepped back into the bedroom she found Seven standing next to the bed, naked. 

For a moment she just stared. She couldn't help herself. All that pale skin, and those _breasts_.  Perfection. 

“S-Seven! What the hell?” she said, turning away. 

“I was hot,” she said. 

“Put these on,” she said, holding out the pajamas without looking at her. 

Seven took them and put them on before falling back on the bed. 

“'Mere,” Seven said, sounding drowsy, holding out her arms. 

Kathryn hesitated then lay back down beside her. Seven squirmed back over and put her head back on her shoulder. 

“Feel better?” Kathryn asked, kissing her forehead once more. 

“I like this garment. It's smooth, like your nightgown. I like your nightgown.”

“You like my nightgown?”

“Mm. You should put it on, you will be more comfortable.”

“I'm comfortable enough.”

“I like your underwear, too,” she said with a dopey grin. “They were pink, too. Is pink your favorite color?”

“W- go to sleep, Seven. Stop talking about...underwear and kissing, or I'll get you a sedative from the Doctor.”

“Okay, okay,” she muttered. “Bossy.”

“That's kind of my job,” she said, tapping her lightly on the nose. “I am the captain.”

“You cannot _always_ be captain,” she said and yawned. 

“Sleep,” she said and kissed her nose. 

Now that she had allowed herself o kiss her, she didn't want to stop. She kissed her forehead, her cheek, and both of her closed eyelids. Seven's lips curled into a smile and Kathryn watched as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. 

_How am I ever going to let you go_?  She thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn woke feeling like a brick was crushing her chest. She looked down to find Seven sprawled across her, fast asleep. Her head was on her chest, one arm around her, one leg pinning her pelvis to the mattress. 

Despite the intense rush of arousal she felt, Kathryn found she couldn't take a full breath. The Borg hardware in Seven's body made her exceedingly heavy. 

After laying there for several minutes taking shallow breaths so she could enjoy the feeling of Seven's body on hers, trying to burn it into her memory. Finally she nudged Seven. 

“Seven,” she said, her voice coming out strained. “You gotta move. You're...you're crushing me.”

She tried to move her but she couldn't budge her even an inch. 

“Seven,” she said again. When Seven didn't move she tickled the blonde under her chin. Seven's face crumpled and she squirmed then rolled over, without waking up. Kathryn smiled and stifled a laugh. She slid out of bed and went into the bathroom to pee. 

“Computer, what time is it?” she asked, splashing some cool water on her face. 

“The time is 03:12,” the computer replied. 

_I never even had dinner_ , she thought, her stomach growling. 

She headed for the replicator but paused in the bedroom. Seven had rolled back over and was asleep face down on Kathryn's side of the bed. She'd kicked the blanket off and the pajama bottoms had slid down, revealing several inches of pale skin. Kathryn stood there several minutes, staring at her ass, until she realized what she was doing. 

_ Stop ,  _ she scolded _.  This is exploitative. What kind of Starfleet captain are you? _

She left the bedroom and went out to the replicator. 

“Coffee, black,” she said and when the mug appeared she took it over to her chair and sat down. She was halfway done with her coffee when she heard Seven call for her. 

“Kathryn?” she called, sounding groggy. The captain got up and carried her coffee into the bedroom to find Seven sitting up in bed, a hand on her head. 

“You okay?”

“What happened?” Seven asked. 

“You don't remember?”

“The last thing I remember is being in Astrometrics, with Tuvok. We were on the way to the Mess Hall for lunch.”

“Someone spiked your nutritional supplement with synthehol.”

“Synthehol?” Seven repeated. 

“Yeah. Apparently you don't tolerate synthehol very well.”

“No, I know. I... My head hurts.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you have a serious hangover,” Kathryn said sympathetically.

“What am I wearing?” Seven asked, plucking at the pajama top. 

“Pajamas. You kept trying to take off your biosuit. You said you were hot.”

“That is illogical. My biosuit maintains my body temperature very precisely.”

“Yeah but alcohol can make you feel and...say things that don't necessarily...”

“Did I...What did I say?” Seven asked, her face flushing. 

“Nothing, don't worry about it,” Kathryn said with a smile. “I'll go get you something from the Doctor to help with your hangover, okay? Why don't you lay back down.”

“okay,” Seven said compliantly, laying back down on the bed. 

Kathryn pulled the blanket over her before leaving to go to Sick Bay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters. The culprit os soon to be revealed!


	19. Chapter 19

Seven lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember anything from the last 15 hours. It was a total blank. She had never experienced memory loss like this before. She had an eidetic memory. 

She rolled over, letting the scent of Kathryn's pillow wash over her. It stirred something – a hazy memory of Kathryn's lips on her forehead. Was it a memory or a dream? She wasn't sure. And what had she said to Kathryn? What if she'd told her what she'd done – that she had masturbated in her bed? That she was aroused by her?

_ Then I probably would not be here now,  _ she reasoned.  _ She would not let me stay after that.  _

She touched her forehead, trying to imagine Kathryn's lips there. She felt a tingle of arousal but the pounding in her head and the odd feeling in her stomach took precedence. She put a hand on her stomach, and felt the smooth, silky texture of the pajamas. 

_ This garment is tactily pleasing,  _ she thought, stroking the top.  _ It is similar to Kathryn's nightgown.  _

She remembered carrying Kathryn into the bedroom when her back had spasmed. Remembered the feeling of Kathryn's arms around her neck. She smiled at the memory. Then she heard something – a metallic sound from the other room. 

“Kathryn?” she called, frowning slightly. She had not heard the doors open. There was no answer, only more metallic scraping. 

Seven sat up and the throbbing in her head intensified. 

“Kathryn?” she called again. 

She stood up and the room seemed to spin. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them an alien with an elongated cranium stood in the doorway, aiming a weapon at her. 

For a moment, Seven thought it was Arturis...but he was dead. Assimilated. 

_Not Arturis but another member of Species 116_ , she thought, her brain feeling sluggish. 

“Don't move,” the alien said and she froze. She hadn't even realized she was moving. 

“You are not an easy drone to kill,” he said, entering the room, circling around to face her with his back against a bulkhead. 

“You have a weapon, shoot me,” Seven replied before she realized what an incredibly stupid thing that was to say. 

“Yeah,” he said with a soft laugh. “I do. I've never been one for direct violence, it's not in my nature. I tried to make your death look like an accident. I forgot drones are resilient.”

“I am not a drone,” Seven said, feeling a tremor go through her. “I am...an individual.”

“An individual?” he scoffed. “Is that what they told you? What about all the lives you took?”

Another tremor went through her and Seven heard the doors open. 

“Seven?” Kathryn called, then appeared in the doorway. “Seven!”

“Captain, so good of you to join us!” the alien said, keeping the weapon trained on Seven. 

“Who are you and why do you have a weapon aimed at a member of my crew?” Kathryn asked with her dangerous command tone. 

Seven closed her eyes briefly. What if that was the last thing she heard, her captain's command tone? That would not be so bad. 

“She's a Borg drone – she's responsible for the assimilation of my entire species.”

“Seven isn't a member of the Collective and hasn't been for quite some time. We've encountered your species before, Seven wasn't part of the Collective when your species was assimilated,” Kathryn said reasonably. 

The alien hesitated, the weapon wavering in his hand, then he straightened up. 

“Once a drone, always a drone,” he said. 

“That's simply untrue,” Kathryn said, touching Seven's elbow. Seven hadn't even realized Kathryn was moving towards her until she touched her. Then Kathryn moved in front of her, between the her and the alien.

“Captain, don't-” Seven began. 

“Quiet, drone!” the alien shouted. 

“Stop calling her that,” Kathryn snapped, then her voice took on a diplomatic tone. “Maybe we can talk about this, Mr-”

“Gratz, and I don't want to talk! I want  _her_ !”

“Well you can't have her!” she flared, drawing herself up to her full 5'5” height. In fact, Seven thought it was almost amusing, the diminutive starship captain trying to protect her, a 6-foot-tall Borg drone. But, given the situation, she didn't laugh. 

“I should kill you both,” Gratz said with a crazed laugh. “It was  your allegiance with the Borg that sealed my family's fate, Captain! Borg-lover.”

“I did what I had to for my crew, Mr Gratz, to get them back to their families. You don't want to do this-” Kathryn began, taking a step forward. 

What happened next seemed to happen at the speed of light. Gratz discharged his weapon and Kathryn fell. Seven saw her fall, saw Gratz drop the weapon in shock, and she lunged forward, crossing the distance between them and plowing her fist through his skull. 

He dropped like a sack of potatoes and Seven rushed to Kathryn's side. She lay on the deck, bleeding heavily from a wound in her abdomen. Seven tapped her combadge frantically. 

“Seven of Nine to the Doctor, medical emergency in the captain's quarters!” she cried loudly, pressing her hands to the wound to try to stop the flow of blood. “Captain? Captain, hold on...”

“Seven...” Kathryn said, lifting her hand to touch Seven's face. Her fingers were trembling as she touched Seven's cheek. Her hands were cold, but the blood pulsing from the wound was hot. 

“Shh...You should be still, Kathryn,” Seven said, trembling. 

“I love you, Seven,” she said, then her hand dropped and she was still. 


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing that Kathryn became aware of was that her arm was being pinned by something. She struggled to open her eyelids but when she did she saw the lights of Sick Bay above her. She turned her head to the side to see why her arm hurt and was met with the top of Seven's blonde head. She lifted her head a little and the sight of Seven sleeping, her head on her arm, brought a smile to Kathryn's lips. 

“Seven?” she said, gently trying to free her arm. 

Seven's head shot up with a gasp and Kathryn felt the blood rush back into her arm. Seven's blue eyes fixed on her and the next thing Kathryn knew she was being pulled up into a strong hug. 

“Captain!” Seven exclaimed, sounding relieved. 

“I'm okay, Seven,” she laughed, putting her arms around her. That was when she realized the blonde was trembling. Over Seven's shoulder she saw the Doctor standing nearby looking amused. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“You were shot,” the Doctor said, coming to scan her with a tricorder once Seven released her. 

“What happened to the alien?” she asked and Seven immediately looked away. “Seven?”

“I...He was going to kill us,” she said, a look of distress crossing her face. “I thought he had killed you...”

“It's okay,” Kathryn said, putting a comforting hand on her arm. “It's okay, Seven.”

“You're in surprisingly good shape, all things considered,” the Doctor reported. “You've been unconscious for two days but you still need your rest. I'll release you to your quarters if your promise to take it easy.”

Kathryn nodded and slid off the biobed. Her limbs still felt heavy and her ribs ached, but she tried to ignore the pain. She was wearing blue Sick Bay pajamas and for a moment she considered changing. She had an image to maintain as captain after all. But she wasn't sure she _could_ change clothes, at least not without help. 

“What time is it?” she asked, forcing her feet to move towards the door. 

“23:24, Captain,” Seven reported, walking close beside her as if she feared she may fall. She nodded and Seven followed her onto the turbolift. 

“Are you coming with me?” Kathryn asked, surprised, wondering if maybe she needed to regenerate.

“If that's okay?” Seven asked hesitantly, her blue eyes uncertain. “I want to make sure you are okay.”

“I'm alright,” she assured her, then realized she _wanted_ Seven to come with her. “But you're welcome to...to stay. If you want.”

Seven's eyes lit up and she nodded, a smile on her lips. 

“Do you remember...getting shot?” Seven asked cautiously as she followed the captain into her quarters. 

“Not really,” Kathryn answered. “There was a flash of light and that's it.”

“Oh,” Seven said. 

“I'm going to change into my nightgown, then you can come lay down with me, alright? I mean, if you want to.”

“Acceptable,” Seven said, walking over to the couch. 

Kathryn went into her bedroom and looked around. There was no evidence of her injury or the alien intruder. She got her nightgown from the closet and slipped off the Sick Bay pajama bottoms. She managed to put on clean underwear by sitting on the edge of the bed, but when she tried to pull the top off she found lifting her arms impossible. 

“Damn,” she swore and tried again, but the pain in her ribs was too much. She hesitated, then sighed heavily. “Seven? Can you...can you help me?”

“Of course, Kathryn,” Seven said and appeared in her doorway. Her eyes flickered over Kathryn's body before she walked over to help. 

“I can't lift my arms,” Kathryn said, feeling her face grow warm. She hated having to admit weakness in front of a crew member...but this was Seven. 

“I will assist you, Kathryn,” Seven said, gently grasping the edge of the pajama top and lifting it up. She pulled it over Kathryn's head slowly and carefully. Kathryn felt her nipples harden as her breasts were exposed. She swallowed and looked up at Seven who was carefully avoiding looking at her. 

“I liked the pajamas you gave me,” Seven said casually as she picked up the nightgown and slipped it over Kathryn's head. “But I had to throw them away. They had blood on them.”

“I'm sorry, Seven,” Kathryn said, standing up so she could pull the nightgown down. “We can replicate you another pair.”

Seven brushed Kathryn's auburn hair back from her face and smiled briefly. 

“I will do it. You lay down, Kathryn. You need rest,” Seven said, touching her cheek gently before turning to go. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I'm fine,” Kathryn said, wincing as she lay down. Her ribs ached and her whole body felt heavy. She was tired, worn out just from walking to her quarters. She was half-asleep when Seven came back into the room in her red satin pajamas.

“Computer, lights out,” Kathryn said heavily as Seven slipped into bed next to her. 

“Are you okay?” Seven asked softly. 

“Mm. A little sore,” she admitted, turning her head to look at Seven. “The alien...did Tuvok find out where he was hiding? Why our scanners didn't detect anything?”

“He was hiding in the ventilation ducts. He'd gotten into the computer and masked his life signs, covered up every change her made in the system... I really thought he – that you were...”

“I'm okay,” Kathryn said, scooting closer to rest her head on Seven's shoulder. “Don't worry, okay?”

She yawned and Seven shifted to put an arm around her. Kathryn snuggled closer, unable to help herself. It just felt so right. 

“Kathryn?” Seven said softly. 

“Mm?” she asked drowsily, almost asleep. 

“I think...never mind,” she said. 

“What, what is it?” she asked, forcing her head up to look at her. 

“Nothing. Sleep,” Seven said, and kissed her forehead. Surprised at the tender gesture, but pleased, Kathryn smiled. She kissed Seven's bare shoulder before closing her eyes and letting herself drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter which i'll try to get done tonight!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to earn my E rating!

Kathryn started awake several hours later when Seven began to thrash beneath her. Her face was pale and sweaty, her eyes flickering behind her eyelids. 

“Seven! Seven wake up,” she said, propping herself up on her elbow with a wince of pain. “Seven!”

“Kathryn!” Seven gasped, her eyes flying open, wide. “Kathryn!”

“I'm right here,” she said soothingly. Seven sat up, staring at her hands which were shaking. 

“Blood. There was so much blood,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. “On my hands, and clothes, your blood and you were...you were dead.”

“I'm okay, honey,” she said, drawing Seven close to her, putting her arms around her. “It's okay.”

Seven put one arm around her and lay against her chest, still shaking. 

“It was just a nightmare,” Kathryn said, stroking her blonde hair and kissing the top of her head. “I'm not dead, see? Just a bad dream. A bete noire.”

“Bete noire,” Seven repeated, her voice muffled by Kathryn's chest. 

“A nightmare. I get them too, sometimes.”

“You do?” she sniffled, looking up at her. 

“Most people do. ...Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“You're very...heavy,” she said, feeling a little crushed. “If we keep doing this, we'll have to switch positions.”

Seven rolled over, bringing Kathryn with her. Kathryn started to settle into the crook of her arm, but Seven grabbed her, pulling her over on top of her. Her legs settled between Seven's thighs and she gasped softly. 

“Kathryn?” Seven said quietly. 

She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't speak. Couldn't think clearly with the feeling of Seven's body beneath her. 

“Kathryn,” Seven murmured, trailing her fingers lightly up her back and even through the nightgown her touch was searing. “I love you.”

She felt her heart jump in her chest and she still couldn't speak. She swallowed heavily. 

“S-Seven, I don't know if this...if I can...”

“Kathryn,” Seven said softly, then pulled her up along her body, shifting her knee to brace Kathryn along her thigh. The rush of arousal it sent through her was staggering and when Seven pulled her head down for a kiss, it melted her. 

“Seven,” she gasped against her lips, then kissed her back. 

Her mouth was hot and tasted sweet as the kiss deepened. She felt Seven's hands plunge into her hair, pulling her mouth harder against hers. She groaned into the kiss, then pulled back slightly. Seven looked confused until Kathryn moved her mouth to kiss the milky white skin of her throat. 

Seven drew in a raspy breath as Kathryn traced her throat with her tongue, up to her chin. She felt Seven's hands on her back, clawing at the fabric of her nightgown until she pulled it far up enough that she could put her hands beneath it. Kathryn groaned again at the feeling of Seven's hands – one human, one Borg metal – against her bare skin. 

She put her mouth back to Seven's chin, nipping slightly as she moved back down her throat. With one hand she grabbed Seven's breast, wanting to feel her. Then wanting to really _feel_ her. She found the hem of the satin top and slid her hand beneath it, trailing her fingers back up to Seven's breast. Soft and firm, she felt the nipple harden beneath her palm, felt Seven shudder beneath her, her hands still splayed against Kathryn's back. Then she grabbed the bunched up nightgown and started to pull it up over her head. 

“W-wait,” Kathryn said, her brain buzzing pleasantly. 

“Did I hurt you, Kathryn? Your ribs-?”

“No, I'm okay. No, just – are you sure?”

Seven quirked her ocular implant then shifted so Kathryn's knee was against her sex. Through the pajama bottoms Kathryn could feel the heat and dampness there. 

“Does it feel like I am sure?” Seven whispered. “Are _you_ sure?”

Kathryn hesitated briefly then pulled her nightgown off, the pain in her ribs long forgotten. Seven gasped softly, her blue eyes shining as Kathryn's breasts were revealed. She reached out to touch her but Kathryn smiled playfully and slid down her body. She let her fingers graze over the damp fabric of the satin pajama bottoms, and Seven drew in a deep breath. Kathryn smiled again and grasped the bottoms, pulling them off slowly. She could already smell her sweet, intoxicating scent and it made her mouth water. 

She pulled the bottoms the rest of the way off and straddled one of Seven's legs. Seven looked down at her, her face flushed, lips parted. Kathryn cupped her dripping mound, rubbing her hand with a bit of pressure against her soaking cleft. Slowly she slipped a finger between her folds and Seven moaned loudly. Kathryn smiled up at her as she began to move her finger inside her slowly, using her thumb to tap her clitoris with each stroke. 

“K-Kathryn!” she cried, squeezing her thighs tightly, trapping Kathryn's hand between her legs. 

“Easy, I got you,” Kathryn murmured and when Seven's legs began to tremble she increased her speed. Seven moaned, then her moans turned to squeals and Kathryn felt her muscles contract around her finger, hot liquid dripping into the palm of her hand. 

Kathryn lowered her head to lap up every drop of her juices, then ran her tongue up to her clit, flicking it back and forth with her tongue. Seven began to whimper and tense again immediately. Kathryn flicked her tongue down, darting it into her entrance, using her thumb again to rub circles around her clitoris. Seven's hips lifted off the bed as she came again, hard. 

“Ka-Kathryn” she gasped, grabbing her shoulders, pulling at her. Kathryn moved back up her body to kiss her. Seven took several deep breaths, then surprised Kathryn by rolling her gently onto her back. 

Seven was careful in how she distributed her weight so as not to harm Kathryn as she moved her mouth to her breasts. She took one of her tiny pink nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue across it. Kathryn gasped audibly and when Seven nipped her tenderly her hips arched off the bed. Seven quirked her ocular implant in affectionate amusement, then slipped her hand between Kathryn's legs. 

“Your underwear are soaking wet, Kathryn,” she said, her voice a purr. She rubbed her through the cotton underwear and Kathryn looked down, her gray eyes full of lust and desire. Seven grabbed the underwear carefully so as not to hurt her, then pulled them away, not caring that she ripped them .

“Seven,” Kathryn gasped, her voice full of need. 

Wanting to give her the same released she'd had, Seven put her mouth to her moist slit. She licked her lightly, using her tongue to probe her folds until she found her clitoris. She sucked it into her mouth and Kathryn's body jerked. With her human hand she found her opening. She penetrated her with one finger, then added a second. 

“F-fuck,” Kathryn cried out and Seven lifted her head in surprise. 

“Profane, Kathryn,” she teased, giving her a smirk before lowering her mouth back to her clitoris. 

“Fuck, Seven. Faster,” she begged. 

Seven complied, pistoning her fingers in and out of her opening. She could hear the wetness sloshing around her fingers as she traced patterns on her clitoris with her tongue. Seven increased the pressure with her tongue and Kathryn screamed her name. Her body stilled, just for a second, then she released with a powerful orgasm. 

Kathryn's body continued to twitch as Seven cleaned her with her tongue. Then she lay down beside her and gathered Kathryn in her arms, pulling her back on top of her and kissing her. 

“God, Seven...I love...love you,” she said, breathing heavily. Her sweat was dripping down onto Seven's face, but Seven smiled. 

“I know,” she said. “You already told me. After you were shot.”

“Oh,” Kathryn said, then laughed and pressed her face to Seven's shoulder along with a kiss. “Well it's true.”

“Good,” Seven said, smiling as she traced Kathryn's slick skin along her spine. “I love you, too.”

“I figured that out when you were drunk,” she chuckled. 

“What did I say?” Seven asked, feeling her cheeks flush. 

“A lot. Like you thought I was pretty and you wanted me to kiss you.”

“Is that all?”

“Pretty much. Why? What are you so worried about?” Kathryn asked, giving her a playful smile. 

“Well,” Seven said, wrapping her legs around Kathryn's. “I suppose it is okay to tell you now...about what I did in your bed...”

“Oh? And what did you do?” Kathryn asked, kissing her lips lightly. 

“I brought myself to climax in your bed....once before our Velocity match...and again while you were in the shower.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Show me?” Kathryn asked, sliding off of her and giving her a seductive smile. 

“I will comply, Captain,” she replied with a smile of her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
